Recuerdos Olvidados
by daniziita
Summary: Sam pierde la memoria
1. Chapter 1

Rayos! Cuanta hambre tengo! Solo quiero sentarme a comer tranquila pero no puedo con los gritos de Carly para que suba a hacer el show bueno después de todo es como mi hermana y la única que me queda ya que mi mama se largo de viaje por 2 años a Francia con su nuevo novio Tobby

_-Sam me ire por dos años a Francia con tobby-decia arreglando su maleta muy entusiasmada_

_-Que! – dije sorprendida -2 años? _

_-Ay no exageres niña no es mucho tiempo se pasara rápido-dijo buscando un perfume_

_-Es que ya no te intereso? –dije subiendo la voz y mirándola con odio- Dime mama _

_-Te amo sam –dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la frente-No lo olvides nunca pero quiero relajarme_

_-Como sea –dije-esta bien mama vete y ya_

_-Te amo pequeño demonio no lo olvides-dijo marchándose_

_-Tambien yo-susurre_

Y eso fue lo que sucedio después se marcho y vine aquí con carly y fredbobo

_Sam! Sube!_

Sera mejor que suba antes de que se altere mas.

Llegue al estudio y vi a Freddie mi novio _ se siente tan bien decirlo y Carly charlando sobre lo que íbamos a improvisar ya que Gibby no había llegado. Lo que me parecio realmente extraño fue que se abrazaron muy cariñosamente y después de eso paso! Si paso! Y destruyo mi corazón completamente …..Entre furiosa pidiendo explicación pero ninguno de los dos traidore supo dármela.

Baje corriendo las escaleras llorando demasiado hasta me ardían los ojos sentía que no estaba viva era demasiado para mi …corri lo mas lejos que pude hasta llegar a un parque solitario.

Era imposible dejar de llorar me sentía tan débil tan …muerta! Era horrible muy horrible era como si el mundo se me viniera abajo ….3 meses! 3 malditos meses de relación creyéndome cada una de sus falsas palabras ...cada beso que recibia ya eran recibidos por ella mucho mas antes … no podía creerlo era tonto y absurdo jamas me lo espere de ellos mis mejores amigos bueno mi mejor amiga y mi novio….es imposible! No lo creería si no lo hubiera visto yo daría mi vida por ella o por el. La considero mi hermana y pensaba hasta en casarme con el que tonta soy verdad? Soy una estúpida que me adelante demasiado a los hechos .

Yo Sam Puckett! Yo me ilusione con el y ahora pasa esto…quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo pasaba esto y no lo sabia…quien sabe que si mientras me esperaba para salir a una cita hablaba con ella y se reian de mi y hasta planeaban huir juntos! …..ok talvez exagero pero me siento tan mal.

Life´s Melany

Rayos! Sam esta en peligro mi hermana! Tengo que hacer algo solo me queda rezar y tener fe espero que el demente de Frank no le haga nada estaba muy alterado y me amenazo….

_-Entiende Frank debemos terminar – decía yo tomándolo de las manos_

_-Esque ya no me quieres Melany? –decia triste_

_-Te quiero pero como un amigo-dije mirándolo fijamente_

_-Es otro chico cierto-dijo alterado_

_-No te mentire –dije suspirando- Si es otro muchacho_

_-QUIEN? –pregunto alteradísimo Frank_

_-ehh….pues…_

_-QUIEN? –pregunto insistentemente_

_-Es Lorenzo –dije sonriendo nerviosamente_

_-Mi mejor amigo?-dijo alteradísimo- eres una….._

_-Mide tus palabras-dije advirtiéndole_

_-Como te pudiste enamorar de mi mejor amigo!-dijo-lo pagaras se cual es tu punto débil tu hermana! La matare y no me importa si llego a la cárcel_

_-No Frank ella no tiene nada que ver-dije comenzando a llorar-esto es entre nosotros dos _

_-La matare-dijo marchándose_

Estoy demasiado preocupada

Life´s Sam

No se cuanto tiempo habre estado llorando ensentada en el parque pero decidi irme a dormir mañana seria un largo ida lleno de explicaciones…asi es! Quiero explicaciones.

Caminaba hacia mi casa cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me seguía volteaba pero nadie! Luego esuche un grito y sentí un fuertísimo dolor en mi cabeza después todo se oscurecio…


	2. Chapter 2

Chicos me demorare en publicar el siguiente capitulo de este fic esque tengo otras novelas en mis paginas de Facebook solo esta me demorare en publicar esque la quiero hacer muy bien y quiero que mi mente se abra e inspirarme mas espero me entienedan y ojala les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos! Gracias por sus rewievs seguro se han preguntado que era lo que estaba haciendo Carly y Freddie…pues ahora lo sabran solo sigan leyendo**

**Icarly no es mio exepto esta historia que es MIA! xD**

Capitulo 2 : perdi todo

Life*s Sam

Llevaba saliendo 6 meses con Freddie todo comenzó aquella tarde….

_-Estas seguro de que ya no quieres a Carly ¿? – le pregunte temerosa_

_-No ya no quiero a Carly a ella la veo como una hermana – dijo – solo quiero a una rubia con ojos azules como el mar_

_-Owww! Freddie eras tan lindo – le dije dándole un pequeño beso que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas profundo e intenso…hasta que decidimos ir a contarle a Carly lo de nuestro noviazgo_

Bien al parecer mentiste Fredward! Seguias amando a Carly si no no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste por eso tantos secretitos con Carly…..por eso tantas llamadas a escondidas con ella…por eso paso eso…si ESE BESO!...y Carly mi mejor amiga…una hipócrita….salia con mi novio a escondidas! Pero ahora me duele mucho la cabeza donde estoy..?...

Abri mis ojos y vi que estaba en un lugar oscuro….pero de repente senti otro golpe en mi cabeza ….ahora si perdi todo…..

Life*s Carly

No es posible….Sam donde esta! Ayer solo salio corriendo …Freddie la fue a buscar y no la encontró rayos! No esta ni en su casa donde estas amiga?

-Freddie tenemos que hacer algo! – dije desesperada- Sam debe de pensar lo peor de nosotros

-Ya lo se! – me dijo Freddie – tenemos que hacer algo…

-Que pasa chicos? – dijo Spencer

-No encontramos a Sam – dije

-Pero como que no la encuentran- dijo Spencer – seguro esta en alguna tienda donde vendan jamon

-No Spencer – dije caminando hacia el sofá – ay! Porque tuvo que ver eso

-Hablas de "eso" – dijo Freddie levantando una ceja

-Si Freddie "eso" – dije viéndolo como lo mas obvio

-Que "eso" - pregunto mi hermano

-Bueno esque – comenze- Sam nos vio besándonos a Freddie y a mi

-Que ¿? – dijo alterado Spencer – como le pudieron hacer es a Sam

-Esque tu no entiendes…hay! – dije

Life*s Sam

¿En donde estoy ¿ vi que estaba en un lugar tirada con sangre en mi cabeza…estaba oh! No estaba en la basura….tenia botes de basura a los costados parecía una pordiosera….pero de repente eso era! No lo se no se nada!

-Hola – me dijo una señora – que haces aquí nena

-Yo….yo…-dije nerviosa – no se

-Como te llamas ¿ - me dijo

-No se nada – dije – no se ni mi nombre ni quien soy…ni que hago aquí!

Era la verdad no sabia nada ni como me llamo ni quien soy…

**Ahora ya saben que era lo que estaban haciendo Carly y freddie ¿ si se estaban besando! Pobre Sam…dejen rewievs porfavor alimenten a una escritora púber! xD**

**Los quiero mucho**

**By: Daniziita**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey que tal! De nuevo aquí escribiendo mis locuras que espero les gusten gracias por sus siempres rewievs me hacen feliz**

**Icarly no es mio es de Dan solo tome prestado a sus personajes y sus vidas y bueno tome prestado todo el programa…prestado! xDD**

Capitulo 2 :Comenzando de cero

Life*S Sam

Me sentía muy cansada, muy agotada, muy adolorida, sentía un vacio en mi corazón no se porque pero lo sentía..la señora me llevo a un hospital donde me colocaron vendas y deducieron algo que la señora que me encontró aun no me decía

Se veía que era una persona muy buena digo , no cualquiera ve a una chica tirada entre bolsas y tachos de basura con sangre en la cabeza e inconsciente solo lo haría una muy buena persona y en este caso ella es como un angel….

-Querida – dijo tratando de deirme algo – el doctor deducio que tienes amnesia-confirmo la señora acariciándome el cabello

-Que ¿ - dije confundida – amnesia?

Ahora si estaba perdida no sabia quien era donde voy a vivir? Con quien? No se ni quien soy no conozco a nadie no me acuerdo de nadie…¿Qué hare?

-Escucha iras a vivir a mi casa – me dijo – tengo una hija de 18 años y va a la universidad compartirán habitación y estoy segura que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos – dijo – siempre anhelo tener una hermana menor – dijo sonriendo – aceptas vivir en mi casa?

-Yoo..abusaria de su confianza y su bondad-dije apenada

-Nada nada! – dijo – vienes y punto – y por cierto me llamo Angelica

Angelica me llevo a su casa con cuidado ya que yo estaba vendad bueno mi cabeza estaba vendad pero aun asi tenia que tener cuidados . Cuando llegamos me sentí nerviosa no sabia si su hija me aceptaría de buena forma o me querria

Llegue a una casa grande de dos pisos estaba muy linda y muy cuidada con un hermoso jardín y al entrar había un perro muy lindo que se llamaba Paleta según me dijo Angelica..al entrar wow! Me quede sorprendida la casa era muy hermosa por fuera y por dentro ..al entrar a la linda sala bajo una linda chica de cabello castaño largo y con algunas ondas y de ojos color miel , piel bronceada y llevaba puesto unos jeans y un polivestido color turqueza

-Mama – dijo muy alegre- ya llegaste y con compañía – dijo mirándome a mi

-Si Clara – dijo – ella es…..bueno..ven te contare la historia

Ella y Clara se sentaron en el enorme mueble que había y me indicaron que yo me sentara junto a ellas

-Ella es – comenzo Angelica – una niña que me encontré digamos en …el basurero

-Que ¿! – grito Clara sorprendida y mirándome con la boca abierta – trajiste a una chica que encontraste en el basurero

-Calma hija – dijo calmandola – espera a que termine ella – señalándome – tiene amnesia

-Y por eso decidiste ayudarla? Pero no la conoces – dijo desconfiada

-Ella tampoco sabe quien es y yo la ayudare a salir adelante me cayo bien y tiene buen corazón – dijo mirándome con ternura – me ayudaras verdad Clari?

-Esta bien – dijo – siempre quise tener una hermana menor

-Bien pero primero ay que ponerle un nombre – dijo Angelica

-Que tal Julieta? Te gusta? – me pregunto

-Si me gusta – dije sonriendo

-Bien debe tener unos 16 años – dijo la señora

-Si – afirmo la chica castaña – primero que se de un baño y luego veremos lo demás

-Estoy de acuerdo – dije

Subi con Clara hasta el segundo piso y entre a su habitación era hermosa y grande me dijo que fuera al baño y me bañara con un delicioso shampoo que tenia le hize caso me caia bien ….creo que tendre que empezar desde cero

**y? que tal si quieren darme sugerencias , amenazas de muerte por ser una pésima escritora o cualquier consejo solo pinchen el botón de abajo y dejen rewievs**

**byeeee**

**by:Daniziita**


	5. Chapter 5

**hOla! Tarde en actualizar lo siento ¿me quieren matar? Ojala y no soy muy joven para morir pero aquí estoy de nuevo **

**Icarly no me pertenece ni a ustedes tampoco asi que ja**

Life´s Sam

Me duche con ese shampoo delicioso , sentí el agua caer sobre mi rostro, me sentía tan relajada pero ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿quin soy? No se nada ….¿quienes son mis padres? ¿salgo con alguien? Al pensar en eso sentí un dolor en mi corazón no se porque no me lo imagino….de pronto sentí un mareo y se me vino a la cabeza una imagen demasiado borrosa de un muchacho …¿Quién es? No lo se no se nada NADA

-Julieta Querida – dijo Angelica – ya terminaste? ¿estas bien? Escuche un ruido

-Si estoy bien – dije – ahora salgo

-Bien aquí esta Clara para que te de ropa yo saldré un momento

-Gracias – dije inocentemente

Sali de la ducha y mire a mi alrededor estaba la tierna hija de Angelica con un conjunto de ropa para mi era un polo con mangas cortas color blanco con corazones dibujados color rosa , unos jeans entubados y unas sandalias romanas

-Esto es para ti, no es un préstamo es un regalo mio – dijo tiernamente . luego iremos a comprarte tu propia ropa

-Gracias – dije – son unas personas maravillosas no entiendo como me reciben si ni siquiera me conocen

-Ya eres parte de la familia – dijo para después abrazarme

-Life´s Carly

No se nada de Sam ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿te pasa algo? Mi mejor amiga mi hermana donde estas ¡! Lo que viste tiene una explicación….

-Estoy muy preocupado por Sam – dijo Freddie entrando por la puerta alterado

-Yo también – dije – ya es raro esto creo que hay que llamar a la policía

-Si lo debimos de haber hecho desde el momento que desaparecio – dijo desesperado – sabemos que cuando Sam se altera puede llegar a hacer cosas malas

-Hay que llamar a la policía ahorita – dije después de pensar un momento y darme cuenta de que lo que decía Freddie era cierto

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 dias sin noticias de Sam estoy tan desesperada Freddie no era el mismo , su rostro reflejaba tristeza y desesperación , yo también me siento mal lo que sucedió tiene una explicación pero ¿Dónde estas Sam? Nadie te encuentra ni la policía ¿Dónde te metiste loca psicópata?

Life´s Sam

En estos tres días me sentí de maravilla , fuimos a comprar ropa , me divertí con Clara nos llevamos muy bien , me dieron una habitación y nos llevo todo un dia pintarla , decorarla y llenarla

Pero uno de esos tres días mientras pintábamos mi cuarto y….

_Flash back_

_-Julieta tenias enamorado? – dijo Clara divertida- ay que pregunta – dijo dándose una palmada leve en la cabeza – no recuerdas nada pero imagínate si hubiera sido guapo_

_-Jaja en realidad no me acuerdo si salía con alguien….y si lo tenia seguro era guapo….dije suspirando – seguro que Freddie era guapo – de pronto me di cuenta lo que dije , dije un nombre ¡ pero quien es ese tal Freddie?_

_-Dijiste Freddie? – dijo Clara sorprendida - ¿Quién es?_

_-No lo se – dijo confundida y dejándome caer en la cama – no lo se_

_Fin del flash back_

_-Julieta – dijo Angelica_

_-Si?_

_-Tendras que ir a la escuela no puedes quedarte asi como asi – dijo como lo mas obvio – tienes que estudiar_

**que les parecio? Bonito, tierno,feo, me mato por ser una pésima escritora? Cuídense hasta una nueva entrega y pinchen el botón de abajo eh ¡ no me hagan poner triste **

**Los quiero **

**By:Daniziita**


	6. Chapter 6

**Que hay de nuevo? Eh eh? Cuénteme , uff esta novela no la actualize hace tiempito tiempito pero aquí la tienen la extrañaban? Jeje espero les guste y si no les gusta solo díganmelo ;) y recibirán un golpe xD jamas! Mentira solo bromeo**

**Icarly no me pertenece ni a ustedes! muajaja**

Capitulo 6 : Que tal soy Julieta

Bueno eso me cayo como un balde de agua fría , ¿escuela? , bueno se que debería estudiar pero waa da flojera …pero tendre que hacer caso creo que no hara daño aprender algo me servirá cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad o cuando Angelica ya no pueda hacerse cargo de mi , además debo estudiar para trabajar y ayudar ..

-Claro , claro esta bien – dije sonriendo y aceptándolo -¿Cuándo?

-Lo mas pronto posible – dijo Angelica – pero antes un cambio de look – esto lo dijo emocionada

-Un cambio de look mama? – pregunto Clara que bajaba de su cuarto con un hermoso polivestido marron con rosado

-Si y tu ayudaras – dijo viendo mi cabello – comenzaremos por aquí

-Son hermosos esos rulos .. –dijo con pena – segura que..?

-Si , se lo cortaremos a la mitad , lo plancharemos y la teñiremos de castaña – dijo muy emocionada

-Mama…le haz preguntado si le gusta lo que dices?

-Te gusta Julieta?

-Pues –dijo no tan convencida – esta bien – dijo suspirando

-Iremos hoy mismo , yo ire a matricularte y tu Clara acompañala nos vemos en 2 horas en la peluquería

-De acuerdo , Vamos Juelieta

Carly

-No hemos encontrado a nadie ni pistas ni nada – dijo el policía

-Esto es preocupante …muy preocupante , mi mejor amiga! – grito Carly

-Mi novia ..

-Seguiremos investigando , descuiden

-Y si le paso algo malo? – dijo Spencer

-tranquilos lo mas probable esque este grave nada mas – dijo el policía comiendo una rosquilla

-enserio? Nada mas? – dijo sarcástica Carly

-Oiga no ayuda! – dijo Freddie

Sam

Clara me llevo al salón de belleza y le explico lo que querían que me haga , pero antes me tomo una foto según ella me veía linda con la ropa que traía

-Listo , te ves preciosa – dijo acomodándome en la silla – relájate

-Tratare , oye! – dije – gracias

-No tienes porque agradecerme ..hermanita – se fue a sentar

Pasaron dos horas , me cortaron lavaron tiñeron y hasta peinado el cabello hasta que porfin pude verme , me veía …diferente se me veía mas madura …

-Preciosa! –dijo Angelica llegando – hizo un gran trabajo

De regreso a casa , Clara comenzó a fotografiarme con ella … llegamos a la casa ya era de noche , llegamos cenamos y fui a la habitación y me mire al espejo , me veía tan diferente , quien sea que fuera antes no lo soy ahora de mi persona anterior no me queda nada

Me puse la pijama y me limite a dormir , mañana seria un dia nuevo …a la escuela! Por dios escuela! Creo que es algo muy malo eso , soy tan ociosaa!

Llego el dia! Maldición , levantarme? Seguir durmiendo? Levantarme! Vamos Julieta a levantarse! Deja de pensar en tocino y levántate! Si había descubierto que amaba el tocino , desayune ayer tocino y no se sentí algo raro .. en fin

-Julietaaa! – era la voz de Angelica etusiasmada

Me bañe , vesti y peine lo mas rápido posible y bajee corriendo

-Suerte Nena – me dijo Clara

-Gracias

-si sientes flojera solo pide permiso para el baño – me dijo clara guiñandome un ojo

-Clara! – regaño Angelica

Subi al auto , rayos que flojera era un dia nublado ..hacia frio y me sentía nerviosa y emocionada a la vez .

Pase por muchos lugares pero uno llego llamar mi atención , un edificio , no se porque pero sentí algo en el pecho al verlo , llegamos a la escuela y baje corriendo , no tengo la menor idea porque , pero se que qeria escapar de la música de Angelica

-Bye Angelica – le grite

-Suerte

Estaba corriendo lo único que quería era llegar adentro pero a la hora que voltee para despedirme de angelica tropeze con alguien no se con quien

-Oye ten mas cuidado – Grite

-Lo siento – esa voz se me hacia conocida …

**Hey! Rewievs? Porfavorchito!**

**Los qiero chicos!**

**By:Daniziita**


End file.
